jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Konan11/Super Furia
Informacje na temat tekstu *będa dwie postacie z profilu Nocnej Furii 123:będzie Krystian i jego smok Błyskawica *akcja dzieje się na Berg(co jest raczej wiadome) Sezon 1 Odc.1 Zdrada -Szczerbatek lecimy!-krzyknął Czkawka Migiem wylecieli z domu po czym zobaczyli Nocną Furie mieszkańcy chowali się w domach w tedy wyszedł Stoick ''-Czkawka zrób coś z tym smokiem'' ''-Dobra tata-odpowiedział'' Zaczeli ostrzeliwac smoka. Furia nie dość że zaczeła atakowac Czkawke to jeszcze był cały nagle mineło już 6 strzałów wtedy Czkawka powiedział ''-Już nic nie zrobisz.'' Smok wystrzelił kolejne kilka pocisków do walki dołączyli się Astrid,Śledzik,Sączysmark,Szpadka i Mieczyk z smokami a żekomy wróg zastrzelił Czkawke za Szczerbatka i zagioł mu ogon. Nagle Stoic powiedział ''-Dzieciaki przestańcie strzelać,chodźcie tu'' Wszyscy wyladowali tajemniczy jeździec też wyszedł z cienia a wódz powiedział ''-Czkawko poznaj Krystiana mówił Stoic podchodząc do chłopaka.-Krystianie poznaj Czkawke mojego syna i jego smoka Szczerbatka'' ''-Cześć zaczoł Czkawka.'' ''-Cześć powiedział ze znudzeniem'' Stoic zaprowadził chłopaka do jego nowego domu ''-Masz tu kuźnie.'' ''-po co mu jest juz jedna-Czkawka'' ''-dzienki- powiedział jeździec'' ''-Czkawko chodź już do domu'' Nastepnego dnia... ''-Dlaczego twoja Furia jest taka duża-pyta Czkawka'' ''-To jest coś jak mutant tylko że nie ma super zdolności lecz 16 strzałów i jest większy'' -jak on to osiągnoł-Czkawka -niewiem taki był zawsze. - ok -Teraz chodź na smocze szkolenie. -Musze? -Tak-Czkawka powiedział we złości Na smoczym szkoleniu -poznajcie nowego tresera Krystiana -to co dziś robimy-Spytał Sączysmark -morze polatamy-zaproponowałą Astrid -no to po was-zasugerował Czkawka Nad kruczym urwiskiem Dobra zaczynamy tu a konczymy na smoczym leżu zaproponował Czkawka OK powiedzieli wszycsy churem pierwszy wystartował Czkawka vs Astrid i nik nie wiedział jak wygrała Astrid potem Astrid z Śledzikem wynik był przesądzony wygrała Astrid noi nadeszła wielka chwila -teraz Krystian i Ja -zaproponował Czkawka -już po tobie-Czkawka -zobaczymy i mimo że Czkawka napoczątku był pierwszy to w ostatniej minucie smok Krystiana wyścignoł Szczerbatka. -nie dość że ma więcej strzałów i większy to jeszcze szybszy. -tak na prawde to 16 strzałó to je wytrenowałem. -a jak on ma na imię -tajemnica - no jak -no muwie tajemnica -czyli ma na imie tajemnica.tak? -nie.Widać nie tylko jesteś słaby ale i tez głupi -odwal się od niego-Astrid -bo co mi zrobisz -yyyyyyy nic -no widzisz -nie nie widze -to zacznij Wszyscy rozlecieli się do domów -Tato nie możemy się go pozbyć z wyspy -Nie -Dlaczego -morze dlatego że to twój brat -CO -nie słyszałeś to twój brat -to nie możliwe -a jednak -wiesz też bym się go pozbył ale on ma układy a Albrechtem Nagle wchodzi Krystian -więc mam się pozbyć z tej wioski prosze bardzo ale będziecie tego żałować -nie my chcemy... -chcecie bym stąd odszedł zrobie tak jak chcecie. Następnego dnia -co chcieli bym odszedł z wioski nie z wyspy ale ze mną nie ma tak łatwo-Krystian -widzisz lecą -chodź lecimy w powietrzu -i co teraz zrobicie -ty miałeś się wynieść z wioski -no własnie z wioski nie z wyspy -nie poradziesz sobie z nami -tak uważsz -tak uważam -to źle uważasz -myslisz że nie wiemy ze trzymasz z Łupierzcami -wiem że wy wiecie -i serio nic sobie z tego nie robisz-Astrid -nie -a teraz może po wlaczmy.Bo chcieliście. -brać go-krzyknoł Czkawka Sezon 2 Ciąg dalszy nastapi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach